I'll Always Be With You
by 118 I Love Anime 811
Summary: 10 years ago a war broke out and the son of the king and Queen, Wolfram sneaked out to hide in the bushes and see what is happening and so he stopped at one of the bushes and saw a scared and terrified little girl that looks that same age as him. Wolfram who felt sad for her carried the girl and took care of her until they were in the meadow and made a promise to be there always.
1. Prologue

Hello!

This is another story of mines! This story was originated by my own story in FictionPress so I decided to change them with KKM Chapters Thanks and Enjoy!

I do not own kyo Kara maoh!

~O~

"I'll Always Be With You"

Prologue

~O~

10 years ago at the garden of a Royal Family a boy named Wolfram who had a soft and a kind heart but sometime very spoiled and bratty. He was only 6 when a war broke out and his parents the King and Queen went to the village to keep the people safe along with their son. Wolfram saw that his parents were too busy helping the villagers as quickly as he could ever imagine so he sneaked out and saw a lot of people fighting as he hid in the bushes. He was transferring to other bushes quickly and quietly so no one would notice and while he was transferring he saw a scared little girl who looked the same age as him. She had some spots of her clothes burned and she looked like one of the villager's children. Wolfram heard the little girl hum as she closed her ears tightly knowing the sound of guns and people screaming and clashing of swords.

"_Little girl...do not be afraid...for you are cared and loved. Even if we your parents might not there for you one day we pray for you to be kind and gentle. Do not tke revenge to people and always remember to greet everyone with a kind smile and help those in need. When you have no one to lean on don't worry a friend would come and be with you always..."_

Wolfram looked at her sadly and sat beside her as he whispered that everything would be alright. The girl was opened her eyes and looked beside her and saw the prince of Shin Makoku she was too scared and too terrified and cried so hard as her parents died and all alone but promised her parents to be the same. He smiled and carried her bridal style towards his parents to take care of her. The girl cried herself off to sleep and Wolfram stared at her scared yet peaceful face that looked like an angel that came from the heavens ignoring her clothes. Then he finally came to where his parents were and saw their angry yet worried faces.

"Wolfram! We were so worried about you! Even if you could sneak away perfectly you shouldn't-" The queen was cut off when she saw a little girl carries by her son. He looked at his mother. And said...

"Mother please take care of her. I saw her at the back of the bushes hiding and crying for her parents are dead and is afraid of wars." He pleaded as he handed the sleeping girl to his mother and his mother didn't waste a second and called a healer to take care of her awhile. The girl was sent to the infirmary while Jonathan prayed outside for her safety. He admitted that he never felt this much to so someone until she appeared and so he said...

"_Please help her God! I want her to live! I want to see her smile and laugh... see her happy... She suffered like this and she's to young God! Please don't let her die... Not now when I have this weird feeling for her..."_

After the war ended the King and Queen saw bodies on the ground some were severely injured but still had a small chance of living and some were totally dead. While the Queen was walking around she saw a female dead on the ground that looked exactly like the girl her son saved so she thought that maybe the woman was the little girl's mother. The Queen also noticed the Bright Blue pendant she was holding and a note beside it so she picked it up and read the note as it says...

_To my loving daughter,_

_Happy Birthday Yuuri! I'm so sorry if this is all I got for you and I'm sorry if you didn't get the chance to meet your father or see me the last time... Please forgive your mother but I am sure someone has helped you. This pendant would be a lucky charm to help you keep away from trouble so keep it safe and even if we are gone please stay the way you are... The kind and always smiling and laughing innocently with everyone... Do not seek revenge or hate the world or much more worse please do not blame yourself... I m so sorry but we your mother and father are watching you from above always so just be the same and Happy Birthday Yuuri Shibuya!_

_Your mother, Miko Shibuya_

The Queen cried as she read the last note of the girl named Yuuri's mother. She felt so sorry for the girl who never met her father or saw her mother the last time. She picked up the golden pendant and kept it to give it to Yuuri when she wakes up and would give the letter when she becomes old enough to understand the situation. The King and Queen returned back in front of the infirmary and saw their son praying hard. They never saw their son have so much care to someone and they knew that he is starting to have feelings for her not just because she's hurt because she has something unique that captured his heart in a good way. After awhile a healer went outside the tent and told them...

"The girl is safe but is still resting. You may visit her if you want to"

After what the healer said Wolfram rushed inside the tent and stood beside Yuuri and held her had tightly whispering...

"_I'll always be with you even if the world ends or the world would hate you... I would never leave you all alone and even if I am young I would say this to you and only you...I-I...Lo-Love...You" he had some tears rolling down as he kissed the girl's forehead._

_~O~_

The following day Yuuri was introduced inside the castle but she was still scared and still won't speak. The Queen walked towards her and gave her something and said that it was a gift from your mother before she died. Yuuri slowly took it and stared at the Bright Blue pendant for awhile and wore it around her neck.

Wolfram took her hand and went outside as he said that they would go and play but still Yuuri was quiet and still sad from what happened so Wolfram decided to show her beautiful view that would surely make her happy and so they rode a carriage and after awhile Yuuri looked outside the window and was amazed of how beautiful the place was she went outside and was in a clear meadow as she breathed the fresh air. It was Wolfram's first time to see her dark black orbs sparkle and her long shiny black hair with curls bounce as she jumped happily while smiling and laughing innocently making him smile and stare at her.

The two sat down below the tree so that they won't be directly hit by the sunlight and Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was making something and that made her curious so...

"Wolfram... What are you making there?"she asked softly.

He stopped and finally heard her voice it still sounded scared but it seemed calmer and after awhile Wolfram finished whatever he was making and give it to Yuuri and said...

"It's a bracelet! That bracelet symbolizes that I would be there for you forever and ever until end of our time."

Yuuri was speechless and wore the bracelet made of twigs and leaves and while she stared at it she smile and looked at him saying "Yes" with a nod.

Now the journey of the two has begun...

~O~

That's it for the Prologue!

Now did you like it?Hate it?

Anyway I know it might not be interesting or catchy but please do review and tell me if it was horrible or not! When you gonna put a negative one please do write it in a nicer way. Thanks!

Also if there are names that you see is Jonathan or Yui please do tell me right away so that I could change it to Wolfram and Yuuri since I just copied and pasted it from my story in FictionPress Thanks! review!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello!

I'm not that much of a master in writing but please do read my new chapter and most especially Enjoy!

I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

~O~

"I'll Always Be With You"

Chapter 1

~O~OO~O~

Back to the present...

Yuuri was in her room remembering all the event that happened 10 years ago. She even thought that she was the unluckiest girl in the whole world before because her birthday was the date of the war and she never met her own father and her mother died in the war but she changed her mind and knew she was lucky to be alive and cared by a mother and had a new friend that she has feelings for but doesn't know how to describe it. And so she said,

"I wonder what this feeling is... Because every time I'm with Wolfram I always get nervous and I get a hard time looking at him straight in the eye... Ohhh why am I blushing by just remembering him or looking at him! I never felt this way..." She said to herself as she lied down her bed and covering her face with pillows. Just then she heard a knock on the door and said...

"Who's there?" She asked

"It's me, Wolfram"

"...Wolfram... Why am I getting so nervous and why the heck am I blushing when I think of him or just hear his name! What is happening to me?" She asked herself

" U-Uhh... c-come in..."

Wolfram came in and saw Yuuri hiding her face under the cover so he came close and slowly pulled it down and smiled at her and said,

"Hmm? Yuuri why are you hiding your face? And it's all red! Don't worry your cute when your embarrassed" he was laughing in front of Yuuri making her face redder!

"Stop saying those things..." she said while hiding her face.

"Hahah! It's alright! And oh yeah do you want to come with me to visit a city?"

"Okay... But are you sure? I might just be a bother to your trip like last time..."

"Nah! Last time was just an accident so come one let's go and also because I-I don't want you to be alone..."

"...Wolfram... Okay then I'll go too!"

"Yay!"

Wolfram waited outside while I changed my clothes so that we could go on fast.

"Yuuri! You done yet?" He said

"Almost!"

After few second she came out and Wolfram was happy that she wore the dress that he bought for Yuuri Making her blush on embarrassment.

"Let's go then?"

Yuuri nodded her head and they went straight to the carriage as they traveled to the city. While they were in the carriage Yuuri was so amazed of the beautiful view outside their kingdom and Wolfram just stared at her and smiled as he remembered the first time he saw her smile 10 years ago.

"Hey Wolfram look!" She said pointing out at the black horse with white spots on the head.

"Haha! That horse is so pretty and it fits for you Yuuri!" He said making Yuuri blush.

" Hmm? It's for sale... Oh yeah I'll give the horse to her for a birthday gift!" He thought

"Yuuri just wait here. Umm Dameon please stop the carriage for a second I'll be right back." He went outside and was talking to the horse seller and he handed him some coins and the seller gave him the horse that Yuuri liked and after that he was done and came near me as he gave me the horse and said,

"Happy 16th Birthday Yuuri!"

She was so happy that she hugged Wolfram tightly and said "Thank You" a lot of times but the something bugged her and said,

"Thank you Wolfram but... I don't know hot to ride a horse..."

"Don't you worry I'll teach you on the way to the city!"

"But if you teach me how to ride on the way you might get bothered and impatient because it could make our time longer to go to the city..."

"It's no problem at all! Now let me help you sit there" Wolfram helped Yuuri to sit on the horse and borrowed on horse of the carriage and they both rode the horses to the city slowly not to make Yuuri fall because of speed. After some slow paces of riding the horse they sped up and Yuuri was actually enjoying it ignoring her aching butt and so while they were riding their horses in a faster speed Yuuri was actually laughing making Wolfram laugh too.

"Wolfram! Could we do this again sometime back at Gideon?"

"Of Course!"

They sped up and they finally arrived at the city and was greeted by someone familiar and it was Wolfram older cousin, William Gable the prince of Kingdom Grantzes who is very very spoiled and gets everything he wants.

"Hey William! Long time no see!" He said while waving his hands.

"Yes! And might I ask you... Who is that commoner looking woman?"

"Umm... Excuse me? I might look like a commoner but you didn't have to say it like that in a rude tone! GOD! Your mouth is so dirty! Could someone teach this spoiled brat?" Yuuri thought angrily to herself.

"Hey! You don't have to say it like that and think about what you just said! Don't you remember her? She was the one who helped you to go back to my room since you got lost inside the castle 5 years ago! And you should never speak like that to anyone especially Yuuri!" he said angrily.

"It's alright Wolfram. It is true that I really do look like a poor commoner" she said almost crying.

"Anyway why don't I give you a tour here?"

They both joined William and Wolfram suddenly held Yuuri's hand tightly like I might get kidnapped or something. Then Yuuri suddenly saw a poster that says...

**COOKING COMPETITION!**

**ANY ONE COULD JOIN IF YOU HAVE TALENT IN COOKING AND THE WINNER GET A PRIZE OF HIS/HER CHOICE. IT IS EITHER CASH, GEMS, OR A VILLA. SIGN UP NOW! THE COMPETITION STARTS AT 2:00 p.m TODAY AT THE CITY CENTER**

Yuuri actually had a great talent of cooking but she hid it from everyone and lied that she couldn't cook but she could already make delicious recipies when she was 4 years old and still cooked food when no one is watching.

"Hmm... What if I join just a little while..." She mumbled

"Hm? Did you say something Yuuri?" Wolfram asked

"N-Nothing!"

After Yuuri said that William was laughing so hard making Wolfram curious and Yuuri nervous.

"O-Okay then! I'll just go somewhere this afternoon!"

She rushed to the City Center and so after that William Whispered to Wolfram that they would follow her. Wolfram got curious of her and so they followed.

After few minutes Yuuri finally arrived at the City Center and signed up then she heard some females gossiping about her but she didn't care so she listened.

Girl1: Hey did you know that the girl over there is a bad cook? She actually can't even cook a single egg! I'm sure I would win and maybe that cute looking guy would see my talents!

Girl2: Hey Mika! Look at that commoner looking female! I have a feeling she would lose and I just heard from someone that she's a bad cook!

"Sheesh people! Don't they know that their gossips could be hear until my very ears! They have no shame just like William and wait cute looking guy?" She thought.

Yuuri looked at the back and saw William and Wolfram and so she ran but only William noticed where she went and so the two guy sat in front and William started a conversation with Wolfram while he looked at the cute girls who are participating the cooking competition making the girls scream like fan girls.

"Wolfram. Did you know that I just saw Yuuri do something? It was actually unbelievable and also she lies about it to everyone."

"What is it?"

"Let's see... I actually thought that Yuuri was an amazing cook but she was worse than a rat"

"Hey! Don't-" he was cut off when the host of the competition spoke.

"The Contest would be starting but for now I would introduce you all to the participants"

First three females came out and the speaker introduced them and they were Sanaki a 20 year old chef and the next one was Mika an 18 year old model and the third was...

"And the third is... Wait where is she? Hey come out there! Don't be shy!"

Then Yuuri peeked outside then slowly came out of the curtains and saw Wolfram and William in the front seats.

"Yuuri...why is she joining that contest? She knows she couldn't cook or do any household chores! The judges might die if they taste her food!" Jonathan thought.

"Now the Contest would begin!"

The judges chose the first theme and it was "Dessert" and so the females readied their materials and waited for the go. Yuuri was actually calm and nervous. Calm because she really does very good cooking since she was four and nervous because Wolfram and William is there.

"GO!"

The females were actually too fast and like their places were so dirty except for Yuuri. She actually is slow but not too slow and while holding the materials she was calm not shaking nervously unlike the other two since they were trying to impress themselves to the two good looking guys in front. After 30 minutes they were actually just doing the designs and everyone was actually focused on what Yuuri was doing because it was actually beautiful but Wolfram thought that even if it is beautiful it might taste the opposite and so he prayed for the taste of it to be amazing so that she won't be embarrassed.

"My mom's favorite dessert... Chocolate Whipped Cream Tarts... But now I would add something new..."

The other females were finished 10 minutes advanced except for Yuuri who was still designing her dessert and so the two other females were actually very sweaty and their make up wore off and was actually think for the guys to like them still. After Yuuri finished her Tart the judges tasted each one of their dessert and the first on up is Sanaki.

"Mines is an Orange Pancake Tower"

The judges tasted it and just shook their head meaning it wasn't very tasty but didn't have any taste and so they moved to Mika's Three-Layered Strawberry cake that looked rushed and when they tasted the cake their tongues were dead because the taste was so bitter and so they drank a lot of water and moved the the last one and hoped that it would taste much better than the other two.

"Mine's is a Chocolate Whipped Cream Tart with Vanilla Ice Cream and Strawberry Milkshake"

"Hmm..."

The judges took a bite of each and separated the milkshake so that they all could taste it then after few seconds the judges almost slipped their glasses as they never tasted something so amazing. They immediately chose her the winner and made her tell how she first cooked. Yui was at the center of the stage and told her story...

"When I was only four years old my mother taught me how to cook and so that's how I learned to cook then after a year she told me her favorite dessert and it was Chocolate Whipped Cream Tart."

"I actually decided to add a strawberry milkshake and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. I always told the others that I never cooked or I am bad at house hold chores because every time I cook I remember mom who passed away 10 years ago and it made me so sad but I still cook secretly and while I cook it makes me sad though but it's already ten years so maybe I could cook in front of others again."

"I never knew my father but my mom told me that he love vanilla ice cream and so that gave me an idea of adding a scoop of vanilla ice cream. I always did the household chores when I was young and always did hard work so that when I grow up I would be a independent person just like my mom. So Thanks for listening but I don't know if my life is that interesting but if it is very boring to you then I apologize."

After few seconds she bowed and the audience clapped their hands loudly and some were wiping their tears with handkerchief. Wolfram was wide-eyed and William was just sitting down and smiling as if he knew it already. Yuuri didn't accept the prizes and just said to the judges to give it to the other two and she went down the stage and saw Wolfram run to her and hugged her proudly.

"You never told me that you could cook! But really if you have secrets or troubles I'm always here to listen to you."

"Mhm..." After that they went a bit of shopping and when the sun was already setting they went to an inn to stay for the night and so they slept together in the same room and before they slept Yuuri prayed for a wonderful day tomorrow and Wolfram was smiling as he looked at Yuuri peacefully sleeping and thought about her secret that is now revealed then he slept waiting for the next day.

~O~OO~O~

Finished!

Now what do ya think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Was it to your liking? Anyway if you did enjoy I am happy and also please do review thanks!

And again if there are Jonathan's and Yui's please do tell me right away thanks!


End file.
